Shattered Clay
by the elsinatr
Summary: Deidara meets a formidable foe, and it's a girl! All the girls he meets usually get blown up. Who is this mystery woman and why is she out to kill him?


**Third one-shot. People seem to love them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever Kishi-sensei owns. Except for his signature. lols just kidding!**

**Shattered Clay**

Deidara groggily got up from the forest ground. He was covered in sweat, grime and blood.

Judging from all the shattered clay, he knew he had endured much more worse fights than this.

Getting up, he looked at his apprentice. Tobi's arms were severed, and he was partially bald.

Judging from the massive blood-loss, he knew his partner wasn't alive.

Another partner of his was gone. He was probably getting tortured by Hades right now, or annoying him incessantly.

Deidara slowly sank back to the earth.

Why him?

Secretly, Deidara wished Tobi was still alive. Only just for company.

He looked at the situation he was in. Who was this girl who followed them?

She definitely wasn't like any other kunoichi he met. All of the ones he usually met found themselves being blown up.

But this was different. She was strong, way stronger than anyone he was pitted against.

It was as if this kunoichi wanted to press on his nerves.

_How could one girl get through the barriers and bombs I put and capture me at the same time!_

Deidara punched the damp ground. A small crater emerged.

"Are you ready? Or are you gonna PMS now, DeiDei?" sang a girl with pink locks.

"Aya! I do not PMS! I'm not a girl, yeah!" He was getting sick of the kunoichi's jokes.

_Oh Kami. Gotta blow myself up before she kills me first._ Deidara was panicking.

He threw a miniature bomb at the ninja as he fled from the battle.

Evading all his attacks, the Konoha nin cast a genjutsu. She disappeared into the scenery.

Deidara looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

But, neither was the body that once was Tobi.

_Genjutsu!_ He mentally smacked himself. _Why didn't I listen to my sensei when he was talking about it?_

"Oh, Deidei-kun...." the kunoichi's voice reverberated around the forest. It rank with such intensity, it was as if this girl was Kami. "Do you need a manicure again? Or would you prefer a pedicure?"

The bomber growled menacingly.

The girl giggled evilly. "Ooh..how feisty and fierce! That's just how I like it!"

"When I find you, I'll be havin' you for lunch, un..." His eyes widened as he felt a small pressure on his back.

In a flash, the kunoichi tackled him.

"Gerroff me!" he struggled valiantly, his hands chewing as fast as they could to mold more clay.

She pressed her palms on his arms.

It was as if the girl was sapping the dew out of it.

The clay his hands were chewing shattered. Blood trickled down each hand.

"When are you going to learn, Deidei-kun..." she whispered in his ear, effectively paralyzing him. He held his breath, unsure of how it was going to end.

"You're attacks won't attack me...you're just too weak..."

_Weak..wait a minute, that's familiar..._ He refocused his eyes, once more taking in his surroundings, and found himself face-to-face with a smirking Itachi.

"GAHH! Uchiha-bastard, you woke me up from a freakin' nightmare, un!"

"Hn." Itachi walked away, smile still forming on his lips. "Very, very....interesting..."

--------------------

Deidara finally got up and combed his hair. He was greeted by a very excited Tobi.

"What now, yeah?"

"Tobi-chan has a new playmate. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Sakura-chan will be joining us!" he squealed, doing a funny quick-step all by himself.

Deidara's eyes flew open. "What does she look like, un?" he asked.

"She has beautiful green eyes, and she comes from Konoha-" Tobi stopped his description when Deidara took him by the neck.

"What is her hair color, baka?" He growled. Tobi let out a whimper.

"Sh-she has bright p-pink-" Sadly, poor Tobi never got to finish his sentence, because Deidara blew his top.

------------------

Well, if you want me to make this into a REAL fic, just give a shout.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
